The Ultimate Betrayal
by Roselize
Summary: Voldemort was a fool, defeated by a power of something he never tried to comprehend. Making too many mistakes to continue living. But I will not commit the same mistakes... 26 years later, the 3rd great wizarding war is about to begin. Next Generation fic
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey everyone!! Phew...I finally got the prologue posted. Took me long enough. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! And, most importantly of all, enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I own the copyright for Harry Potter. In my dreams. But since I'm awake, everything belongs to J.. **

Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, was dead. The wizarding world went wild with joy. It seemed as if every witch, wizard, squib and house elf had joined the festivities that lasted over two weeks. The day the Dark Lord fell was proclaimed national holiday and Harry Potter was announced a legend, a genius, a hero and awarded with the order of Merlin 1st class. All over Britain there were only cheerful squeals, laughter and tears of happiness.

Nobody gave a second thought about the man whose name had been taboo, just a few days ago. Everyone tried to put the war behind them, look at the future with new eyes. With no fear. Why try to remember the nightmare when you had just woken up to a beautiful day of endless sunshine? No, nobody wanted to try and decipher his past. The mystery that Lord Voldemort had been.

And that was a big mistake.

Everyone knew that the dark Lord had never been married. Merlin forbid! To those that had seen him during his last years, with his body as maimed and disfigured as his soul, the mere idea of him having a mistress could only cause repugnance. So no person alive, from either the magical or the muggle world, knew that in his youth, Riddle had had an affair. And he wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

It had been a warm, lazy summers day, with the trees swaying softly in the breeze as puffy white clouds danced majestically across the blue sky. Tom had been a 25 year old, exceptionally good looking and polite young man with a charming smile, piercing grey eyes - and one horcrux and three murders on his conscience. Still working at "Borgin and Burks", Tom Riddle had already began making plans for his anti-muggle campaign. To set his plans into action, however, he needed money, and the salary he received wasn't anywhere near enough.

The soon to be dark lord started getting restless, desperate even. That was until he discovered that an extremely old, extremely rich, extremely powerful and extremely influential pure blood wizardring family was more than willing to help him. When the Blacks heard about Tom's plans for the future they were delighted, "finally someone has the right idea about things around here" he remembered the patriarch had said. Cygnus Black in particular liked Tom, or maybe just the ideal he represented, so when a party was organized he was sure the young man got his invitation. He had arrived at the mansion just before twilight and was let into the house by two elderly house elves who bowed him in before shutting the heavy rosewood doors behind him. Tom found his way into a large, luxuriously furnished ballroom and was greeted by Cygnus at once. "Ah, Mr. Riddle I was wondering when you would arrive. I don't think you've met my wife, Druella."

"No, indeed, I don't think I have", Tom said, his silky voice portraying that of a gentleman as he reached for the hand the woman offered and placed a chaste kiss upon her pale skin. "How do you do Mrs. Black?".

"Very well, thank you", she answered her eyes traveling over his face. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Well, Mr. Riddle, I - Oh the Parkinson's have just arrived!" , Cygnus suddenly exclaimed, breaking off in mid sentence. "Excuse me, but I must fulfill my part as host", he said as he hurried away to greet his new guests without a second glance at the pair he was leaving behind. So Druella Black and the glasses of champagne the house elves served them were Tom's only companions for the rest of the party. What started as innocent small talk, quickly turned into an interesting conversation that soon became intense flirting and ended behind the locked doors of one of the mansions upper bedrooms.

For the next few years Tom and Druella kept seeing each other in secret. Meeting whenever they could behind Cygnus's unsuspecting back. But although Riddle found himself thinking about Druella more often than normal, he was by no means in love. What appealed to him about her was merely the way she whispered his name, the way she made him feel that he was the only important thing in her life and her mysterious, secretive air. Oh yes, Druella was secretive. She never told anyone, not even him, more about anything than was strictly necessary. That is why Tom was confident that nobody would ever find out their secret. And no person did. Yet as the years flew by Druella and Tom gradually fell apart. Both too wrapped up in their own affairs that they didn't have enough time for the other. Truth was, neither of them really tried to keep in touch. Slowly they lost contact completely, but they had both seen it coming, so it didn't bother them at all. Until one day, 7 years after their first meeting and 2 years after their last, when Lord Voldemort received a letter...

_Dear Tom,_

By the time you read this I shall be dead. The healers at St. Mungus have diagnosed me with Nortagroit, an incurable disease, and at the moment I only have two weeks left in this world. I wonder, will you miss me?

You probably won't, you never miss anyone, do you?

Don't get me wrong, being on deaths door has not weakened me, so do not worry, I'm not going all sentimental and senile on you, love. I'm writing this for a very specific reason. You see, during the years we spent together I got pregnant three times and had three beautiful daughters. Two of them are Cygnus's. One, however, is yours.

Which one? Only I know. And I haven't told anybody else. So the knowledge will die with me, buried in my grave forever. Ah Tom, you know how I like riddles (no pun intended) so I'm going to set one up for you. Which girl is yours? Bellatrix? Andromeda? Maybe little Narcissa? I'll leave you to ponder the question.

Yours truly,  
Druella Black

To his surprise, the dark Lord found himself shaken by Druella's letter. Her death was unfortunate, of course, she could have been a very powerful member of his army-still-in-construction. Yet it failed to sadden him, just as she had foretold. What intrigued Lord Voldemort most was the question of his daughter. Salazar Slytherin had gotten another heir. But who? Who? Over the next few years, Voldemort found himself paying close attention to the Black family. Of course he had more important matters to attend to but for some reason the question of his child was always there, lurking in the back of his mind. All three girls looked like Druella. No trace of Cygnus or him in any of them. _An extraordinarily irritating inconvenience_,Riddle thought. So he let the years take their toll. Waiting for his daughter to come to him.

Andromeda was out of the question the moment he found out she had run off with that filthy Mudblood. No, no child of his would disgrace her pure-blood family that way. He didn't spare her a second thought. She didn't deserve it.

For a while he was sure his daughter was Narcissa. Her ice-cold intimidating air she summoned to protect herself from strangers while keeping a calm smile when she was feeling insecure brought back memories from his own teenage years. The façade she was able to conjure in mere seconds, always masking her real thoughts and feelings, the way she could charm those that needed to be charmed and impress those that needed to be impressed made him feel proud. And yet.... Narcissa was too emotional, she cared too much for the people that were close to her, got too attached. And that was something Voldemort could never understand. So he left her as a maybe. Not completely discarding the possibility but not affirming it just yet.

Bellatrix was talented, dangerous and naturally drawn to the Dark Arts. No conscience and a sadistic love for others pain. Causing fear gave them both pleasure. Like Tom she was enthralled with the prospect of power. But Merlin she was so impulsive! Bellatrix acted quickly, too quickly. Voldemort worked on his plans for weeks - she took minutes. But she was also loyal to the cause.

He could not make up his mind. Couldn't separate the behavior from the person. Didn't figure the truth. So in his mind both Narcissa and Bellatrix became his daughters. They received special treatment inside the circle of Death Eaters. He didn't punish Bella for acting rash and allowing herself to be captured by the aurors after his first "death", and he allowed his only grandson the honor of killing Dumbledore as his first mission, believing he was acting like a real grandfather spoiling the boy. So when he sent his blond daughter to check his enemy's pulse the thought of her betraying him never crossed his mind. And when the final battle came and he caught a glimpse of his eldest girl's corpse mere meters away, with blank unseeing eyes directed at the ceiling, his concentration faltered. A moment perhaps, maybe even less than that. But enough for the boy destined to defeat him, the boy Narcissa had proclaimed dead less than an hour ago, to obtain the upper hand in the fight.

In the end those he considered family did destroy him.

But there was still hope, he had left descendants after all. His great-grandson had inner qualities that were uncannily similar to those of Tom Riddle. But he was cleverer and subtler. He actually learned from his mistakes and from the Dark Lord's. He was young, talented, finished with Hogwarts and ready to seize power. The 3rd great wizardring war was about to begin...

And nobody would see it coming.

**A/N So, who do you think it is. Scorpius or Ted...Ted or Scorpius... I'll update as soon as I can. Just keep reading. **

**You know, reviews can turn a crappy day into a lovely one. So do me a favor and just press that inviting, alluring review button and give me feedback. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherry's and chocolate sprinkles on top? **


	2. Raining

**I am so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like, 7 months. Actually, I've finished this chapter in July but my beta hasn't had time to edit it!!! So I decided to post it now. I'll repost the betaed version when it's finished. :) Apology accepted??????????????**

**Anyway, without further ado...ENJOY!**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy stood beside the window of the room, staring at the outside world. It was late summer and the sky was on fire with the most exquisite sunset he had ever seen. A vast canopy of colours stretched out before him; blue softly melting into violet which in turn ignited to a stunningly vivid orange. The clouds were the colour of dying dreams, broken by a lone fir tree that stood silhouetted against the sky. Scorpius sighed and averted his eyes from the view. He couldn't bear to look at it any longer. It gave him the impression that life itself was beautiful. In fact, it was ugly as hell. Hideous! Grotesque! And no-one knew that better than Scorpius Malfoy. The nineteen year old son of a Death Eater.

Slowly, he walked over to the bed at the opposite end of the room and flung himself on top of the plain white covers. He lay like that for a while, watching flakes of dust drifting aimlessly through the air, illuminated by the suffocating sunlight. Scorpius reached up, trying to catch one, but it slipped right through his fingers. Sighing, he let his arm drop again and closed his eyes. Sleep seemed to be the only escape he had left nowadays. He was just starting to nod off when the sound of a slamming door jerked him back to reality. He sat up rapidly as an all to familiar voice reached his ears.

"Scorp? Are you there?" She spoke tentatively. Carefully.

She knew.

"Evening, Rosie", Scorpius said without shifting his position. "How did it go?"

"Well, could have been worse, I suppose", Rose Weasley answered, tucking a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear. "Dad still hasn't given up hope that I might decide to move back home one day and Hugo is still the insufferable little twit he always was, but apart from that, it was fine."

Rose had just returned from the Weasley's annual family gathering;an event that was always eagerly anticipated by the yellow press. How would the wizarding community react, Scorp wondered, if word got out that Rose Weasley, niece to the great Harry Potter himself, was dating none other than Draco Malfoy's son.

27 years after the end of the second great wizarding war, the Malfoy family was in disgrace.Scorpius' grandparents, as well as his father, had somehow managed to stay out of Azkaban, yet the name "Malfoy" was still associated with the title "Death Eater". Everywhere Scorpius went, people looked at him as if he was something vile, dangerous and dirty. He kept hearing whispers behind his back, parents telling their children to stay away form "that blond boy" - he came from a bad, bad background. And it didn't help that Scorpius looked almost exactly like the infamous Lucius Malfoy either.

In spite of the fact that Narcissa, her husband and son had been able to maneuver their way away from prison, all those years ago, that didn't mean that they would be left completely without punishment. They were fined heavily, and thus the Malfoy fortune gradually diminished. Pensions had to given to the families of those who had died battling Voldemort during the war. Objects – damaged beyond repair in the fighting had to be replaced. And the pockets of corrupt ministry officials had to be filled. In the end, the gorgeous Manor house that had been in the Malfoy family for centuries was sold to prevent Draco and his parents from going completely broke.

It was then, that Lucius and Narcissa decided to leave the country they had grown up in for ever. Both of them thought it was best to move to a place where no-one knew them, where no-one would sneer at the sound of their last name. So it was, that one early winter morning, they left the life they knew behind and arrived in the bitter, biting cold of St. Petersburg, Russia.

Draco, on the other hand chose to remain in Britain. In desperate need of gold, he married th first, well-off woman who would have him which turned out to be none other than his former girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Said marriage, however, didn't last very long. Pansy soon tired of being known as the wife of a man who had the Dark Mark branded onto his arm. Besides, both she and Draco realized that their so called "love" for each other was nothing more than the remnants of a high-school crush. After only two years together the divorce contract was signed and the two Slytherins went their separate ways. Draco had only gained one thing from their brief union: a dark-haired daughter, by the name of Daria Narcissa Malfoy.

Scorpius's half-sister was ambitious, impulsive, cold and, well, almost intimidating. Yet as soon as she was feeling irritated or angry, the invisible ice surrounding her would shatter into a million pieces and she would explode. And when that happened, the people around Daria had better take care. Her resemblance to her great aunt Bellatrix was uncanny. Daria too,was a very skilled, dangerous and cunning witch, who would chase after her goals until she achieved them, no matter who or what got into her way. Scorpius admired her for that – ambition was a trait they both possessed. But the one thing that Scorp really loved about his sister was that he could trust her. Daria was the only person Scorpius had told about his relationship with Rose. And she kept his secret admirably, telling nobody and actually helping Scorpius by providing an alibi, when he wanted to meet his girlfriend. The two Malfoy siblings shared a two-room flat in London, but Scorpius hardly spent any time there. The majority of his days (and nights) he was to be found in Rose's luxurious apartment that her parents had bought for her not long after she left Hogwarts. For Ron and Hermione Weasley, unlike Draco and Astoria Malfoy, were very far from poor. After the end of the war, the wizarding community acknowledged the contributions Harry Potter's two best friends had made to defeating Voldemort. The couple was awarded the Order of Merlin 2nd class (which included a more than reasonable amount of money). More importantly, opportunities opened to them in every field. Thus, Hermione now held the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while Ron had been promoted to head of the auror office two years ago. And this last fact was the source of Scorpius biggest problem.

The youngest Malfoy had finished Hogwarts one year previously, leaving school with top marks. He had been naïve enough to believe that an Outstanding NEWT in every subject he decided to take was enough to get him a place as a trainee at the auror office. Apparently he had been mistaken. Scorpius didn't know why he had been so stupid. He should have realized, should have foreseen that it was his last name that mattered, not his abilities. He had applied at the auror office 12 months previously and had gotten rejected immediately. A few days ago he had reapplied and this afternoon he had received the result. It had not changed.

"Scorp? Scorp! Are you even listening to me?". Scorpius pulled his thoughts back to reality, climbed out of bed and walked over to the irritated young woman facing him. "I'm sorry, Rosie. What were you saying?", he asked her.

"I– oh,it doesn't matter", she replied, eying him as if she was afraid he would break down. "I...erm....I just asked you if everything was...erm...you know, if you're OK?" Scorpius laughed a humourless laugh that sounded more like a bark than anything else.

"Oh Rose, come on, be honest. You know perfectly well that I'm very far from OK. Hell, you probably knew I got rejected from that damn auror office before I did. Tell me, did it take long until your father mentioned me at dinner. 'Guess what, everyone! Draco Malfoy's idiot of a son applied at the auror office again. Does he honestly think that I'm going to let a Malfoy become an auror. He must have inherited serious brain-damage from his slimy git of a father!'" Scorpius's voice was laced with bitterness as his imitated Ron, his pale face glowing with malice.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I just can't take it any longer! I can't stand not being able to get a job in spite of perfect grades!! I've had enough of being looked at like dirt in the street!! I JUST DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE!!!". Scorpius's voice had risen to a shout, his cold gray eyes filled with desperation. Rose hesitated for a moment, then walked forward and hugged him tightly. "Shh", she whispered, "hush love. Calm down. Just calm down." For a moment, Rose thought Scorpius was going to push her way but instead, his arms locked behind her back. "You know what, Rosie", he murmured.

"What?", she inquired.

"Maybe I should move abroad. Like my grandparents. I might be able to become an auror in a different country. What do you think?"

"Frankly", Rose snapped, breaking the embrace. "Frankly, I think that is the most stupid idea you've had in a while".

"How come?", Scorpius said, surprised by her reaction.

"Well, for one thing, where will you get the money to start a new life abroad? Hmm? Did that ever occur to you? And I've read somewhere, that NEWT results don't really count for much in other countries. They all want you to have other qualifications and-"

"But surely", Scorpius interjected, "surely, that depends on where I go."

"...and you'll have to learn a different language. Besides- what's so funny?", Rose asked because Scorpius suddenly laughed, his expression terribly smug.

"You don't really think that", he told her, "You don't think that at all. You just don't want me to leave."

"Well, I...yes", Rose admitted in a small voice, looking slightly ashamed. "Don't go, Scorp. Please, don't live me".

"Don't worry, I won't", he reassured her. "I don't have the money anyway." He walked to the window again and stood there, looking at the sky. It was dark now, but there were no stars.

"Rosie", Scorpius said.

"Hm?", she replied, coming up behind him and putting a hand onto his shoulder. He was warm to her touch.

"Let's get married", he whispered.

"You know we can't", Rose told him. She felt incredibly, terribly depressed all of a sudden. "At least not yet."

"I hate my life", Scorpius told her. "I can't find a job, I'm filth to most people's eyes and I can't marry the woman I love. All because of my fuckin surname."

Rose merely sighed and turned him around to face her. "We'll figure something out. Everything will be all right, I promise", she said. But neither of them believed it.

"I love you", Scorp murmured as a tear rolled down Rose's cheek.

Outside it started raining.

**IMPERIO!!! Review this chapter! Review this chapter! Review...**


	3. Power

**A/N There! I've posted the 2****nd**** chapter. And didn't take me seven months this time (gasp). So read on and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is property of JK Rowling. DUH! **

Teddy Remus Lupin walked slowly, letting the raindrops attack him. Not a single person was in sight.

He shivered, wishing he had worn a warmer cloak this morning. But then again, he hadn't expected to be outside for such a long time. Normally, he apparated from work to home and vice versa, or used floo powder. But not today. Instead he had chosen a 2 hour long walk through the autumn chill and pounding rain.

He needed to be alone, needed to_ think_.

Today had been a perfectly ordinary day. He had sat in an office with a splendid view of Diagon Alley with a cup of extremely strong black tea in his hand and his feet resting on his brand new desk, editing articles, assigning interviews to journalists and writing the occasional reply to enthusiastic readers who had commented on something that had been published in the latest issue of_ the Daily Prophet_. For at 27 years of age, Teddy was the editor of the most popular wizarding newspaper in Britain. Getting such a prestigious job hadn't been difficult. All he had to do was mention the fact that his godfather was none other than the great Harry Potter himself and suddenly people were all smiles, totally willing to help him, easy to manipulate.

"Besides, you're a talented wizard," his grandmother Andromeda, who had passed away a few years ago, had always told him. "Just like Dora and your father. You'll go far, Teddy".

Teddy. He_ detested_ that name. It was so childish, so crude, so_ common_. He had been named after his grandfather, whom everybody described as a good and kind man. Ted gritted his teeth in irritation. No matter how great a wizard his grandfather might have been, he hated the concept of being named after somebody. It made him feel less unique, less like an individual.

He passed by a playground. It was deserted of course. No parents would let their children play outside in this weather. Besides, it was...what was the time again? It didn't seem to matter. It was dark at any rate. Teddy paused, then turned around and walked in, sitting down on a swing. It creaked and groaned under his weight. But the young man didn't even notice. He brushed his dripping wet mousy colored hair out of his eyes and kicked the fallen leaves at his feet, shredding them to pieces. Most of them were brown. Light brown. Like Victoire's eyes.

Victoire...she was smart, pretty and funny. Did she love him? Yes. Did he love her...? _Yes_, he lied to himself, _I do. I do! Do I? I...I...No,_ he finally allowed himself to admit. _I have never loved her. Ever._

He sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to shout.

Teddy's life was perfect. Perfect in every imaginable way. He had an interesting and extremely well-paid job, a loving family, loyal friends and a beautiful girlfriend. As a metamorphmagus, he had the ability to make himself as good looking as he pleased. He was young, he was gifted, he was rich. And yet he was unhappy.

_Why_, he asked himself over and over again as the raindrops persistently pounded against the pavement. He had no reason to be miserable. None at all. But his life, luxurious though it might be, was incomplete. There was something missing. Something he needed. Now.

_I want....I want..._

It was then that the answer came to him. He heard it, a whisper in the wind.

_Power. _

**Review. NOW!**


End file.
